


The Journey to the Emerald City

by chubsTheGreat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Wizard of Oz AU, guess who is who!, platonic younglo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubsTheGreat/pseuds/chubsTheGreat
Summary: pretty self-explanatory title





	The Journey to the Emerald City

It had been a long time since the man had moved. In fact, he felt so stiff he thought he might never move again, and his head felt almost full of cotton. Now, our man was not necessarily  _unable_ to move; he simply hadn't tried since he had found himself upon this pole. No need for movement had arisen, and so he had simply stayed as he was, content.

 

However, if that was all that he did, our story would lead nowhere. So to avoid boredom, we will fast-forward to an uncomfortably warm day. The sun beat mercilessly down upon our man, and had he been able to sweat, he surely would have done - although for some reason, he never seemed to sweat. But something about today seemed different, and so he wriggled a little, and found himself able to jump off the pole. Huh, he thought, it really was that simple!

Shrugging, he dusted himself and stood slightly awkwardly on two spindly legs. Now, to spare our man embarassment, we will gloss over the (many) times when he tried to walk. All I will say is that he tried, bless him. Now. On with our story!

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the incredibly short chapter, this idea just occurred to me and I had to get it out there!   
> Can you guess who is who?


End file.
